


В 2077 лечат сахарный диабет?

by xenosha



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fan Comics, Fluff, Happy Ending, русский мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: АУ, где тело Джонни крионизировали и в финале они с Ви оба живые счастливые и всё хорошо.+ альтернативная встреча с Котом!
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V
Kudos: 7





	В 2077 лечат сахарный диабет?

**Author's Note:**

> //это помогает мне держать менталку в строю и помогает хорошо и вам того же


End file.
